Two Ghosts Meet/Characters
A comprehensive list of all the characters in the webcomic Two Ghosts Meet. Daniel Vian Information The lead protagonist of the entire Two Ghosts Meet series. Tropes * Adorkable: Cute appearance? Check. Bashful around his crush? Check. * Black Bead Eyes: He has them as a part of the game's artstyle. * Can't Spit It Out: His feelings and thoughts about Kira are usually concealed in his mind, rarely spoken out. * Big, Screwed-Up Family: '''Pretty much everybody in his family have bad qualities (according to their official descriptions.) * '''Creepy Family: '''He has a full family, and they're all ghosts, including him. * '''Deadpan Snarker: When he isn't talking to Kira, he usually gives a ton of sarcastic one-liners. * Friends Are Chosen, Family Aren't: He obviously loves to hang with Kira but he isn't that keen on seeing his family, especially his parents. * Lonely Rich Kid: Presumably one, considering the fact that he owns a whole mansion to himself. * Parental Abandonment: He seems to have been either abandoned by his parents or decided to leave them by himself. Either way, there's no current evidence to show that the two parents seem to be all that concerned about Daniel and his whereabouts. * Perpetual Frowner: We only get to see him smile for only a brief panel in some parts of the webcomic. * Regal Ruff: Daniel wears one, implying that he's of noble heritage. The arrogant aspect also shines through with Daniel - He usually likes to respond to others with total sarcasm. * Series Mascot: Shares this trope with Kira Anderson. * Weight Woe: Although he is a spirit, he's suggested to be heavy by Ryan when he stuffed Daniel in a present as a gift for Kira's birthday. * Kira Anderson Information The heroine of Two Ghosts Meet. Residing in the North Pole Department Store with her older brother, Ryan. Fell in love with the protagonist, Daniel Vian, at first sight. Tropes * Adorkable: Don't get fooled by her moe personality; her mischief leaves no prisoners behind. * I Have Brothers: As of Chapter 7, she's the only female in her generation of the Anderson family. * Nice Girl: Kira's kind to her peers, never gets ticked off, and highly respects her older brother, despite all her personal objections, ignoring the fact that she likes to play pranks. * The Prankster: As mentioned in Nice Girl, she likes playing pranks on anyone. Her first prank shown in the story was in Part 6, where she used the first spook of the Gargoyle and spits on her brother. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: She never gets angry, and possesses (no pun intended) a cheery and playful personality. The blue to her brother Ryan's red. In a lesser extent, the blue to Daniel's red. * Series Mascot: Shares this title with Daniel Vian. * True Blue Femininity: Her trademark colors have always been blue, like the other ghosts, and her default outfit is blue. Ryan Anderson (He really is) Information Kira's protective older brother, who works as an Audio Engineer. First introduced in Part 4 of Two Ghosts Meet, he at first was against Kira's relationship with Daniel. As of Chapter 7, he accepts Daniel and Kira's relationship, in the condition that Daniel must not hurt Kira. Gloria Russell's boyfriend as of TGM #11. Tropes * Adorkable: He may possess (pun not intended) a slightly brute personality, but he is shown to be really caring towards his little sister Kira and is willing to support any relationship she's in. * Absurdly High-Stakes Game: He bet $250 with Derrick Goulding that the Philadelphia Eagles would win Super Bowl 52. They did. * Big Brother Instinct: Displays this throughout the entire series. * Bishōnen: When he smiles. * Foil: His caring and cautious personality contrasts Derrick's care-free and down-to-earth personality. Which makes you wonder how they became best friends in the first place. * If You Ever Do Anything to Hurt Her...: Pulls this on Daniel after accepting Kira's relationship with him. * Love-Obstruction Sibling: Was this from his debut at #4 until #7. * Obliquely Obfuscated Occupation: His occupation of Audio Engineer are only brief mentions through dialogue. * Out-of-Character Moment: Ryan is normally a mature and composed soul. But when Gloria accidentally proclaimed her love for him...cue Ryan kissing her on the lips. * Parental Substitute: Since their parents aren't mentioned or seen in any way in the series, he qualifies as one, even questioning Kira's relationship with Daniel at one point. * Soul-Sucking Retail Job: Slightly averted, as he actually makes a decently good amount for an Audio Engineer. * Spiky Hair: At least, his current hairstyle. Derrick Goulding Information The conductor of the Ghost Train. First appeared in Part 8 of Two Ghosts Meet, he's based off the Ghost Train character in Haunt the House: Terrortown. His personality matches that of a stereotypical delinquent teen. He's also a love counselor. Tropes * Absurdly High-Stakes Game: Previously lost a bet to Ryan Anderson on who wins Super Bowl 52 worth $250 and still didn't pay him back. * Shipper On Deck: He stated in #8 that he hooked up not only Frederick Scoon and Hailee, but also Fredrick Rose and Penelope at some point before/during the series. * The Matchmaker: As stated in Shipper On Deck, he tries to hook ghosts up and spark relationships between them. Time will tell if his efforts work out. * What the Hell Is That Accent?: He speaks like he grew up in the hood. Frederick Scoon Information An unlucky, clumsy ghost who's prone to making bad decisions. Tropes * Adorkable: He's a clumsy loser with barely any friends but once you get to know him he's truly a sweet soul with a shy demeanor. * Lethal Klutz: '''He is disliked by most of the other ghosts in Terrortown due to his clumsiness. He is also infamous for causing a few of the ghost citizen's deaths (including his own brother's) because of his clumsiness as well. * '''I Just Shot Marvin in the Face: '''He died after shooting himself in the eye because he didn't realize the gun was loaded. * '''It's All My Fault: '''Because of his past mistakes, he always carries a constant guilt. This also caused him to isolate himself in a small dwelling on the edge of town. * '''When He Smiles: '''He's rarely happy unless he's with his brother Theodore Scoon or his girlfriend Hailee. Hailee Information An adventurous optimist who's actually pretty stubborn. Frederick Scoon's girlfriend. Tropes * '''Think Happy Thoughts: '''Even though she's a ghost, she seems pretty fine with it, most likely because of her optimism. Fredrick Rose Information Penelope Lynn's boyfriend. Tropes Penelope Lynn Information Fredrick Rose's girlfriend. Tropes Alfred Vian Information The alcoholic sea-captain of the cruise ship, the husband of Julie Vian and the biological father of Daniel Vian. Tropes * '''Alcoholic Parent: '''Natch. * '''Evil Parents Want Good Kids: '''Despite his flaws, he wants Daniel to grow up to be a good person and is kind and encouraging towards him. His wife Julie, on the other hand, is quite the opposite. Julie Vian Information The sadistic nurse who worked for the Terrortown hospital, the wife of Alfred Vian and the biological mother of Daniel Vian. Tropes * '''Abusive Parents: Natch. * Evil Parents Want Good Kids: Although it's unlikely that she actually wanted this result, her son Daniel turned out much better than she did, considering the fact that she's not a very nice person. * Battleaxe Nurse: '''She's a sadistic nurse. What else is there to say? * '''Hospital Hottie: '''She's a nurse, and she's a pretty cute one at that. * '''Love-Obstruction Parents: Most likely to happen soon in the webcomic. * High-Voltage Death: '''The cause of her death. Gloria Russell Information An adventurous girl who loves traveling the world, going on risky hikes and exploring the scariest of places. She also has a major crush on Ryan Anderson, who became her boyfriend in TGM #11. Tropes * '''Action Girl: She has been in extremely risky trips and survived, except in a mountain hike where she plummeted to the ground. * Ascended Fanon: She was originally created by Azelf-S after it's been revealed that Ryan is single. She then made her first appearance in Two Ghosts Meet Q&A #2. * Can't Spit It Out: She can't keep her cool around Ryan. * Crush Blush: She tries her best to hide her feelings from Ryan but she's prone to becoming flustered while thinking, talking or being around him. * Disappeared Dad: She never grew up with a father and was raised by her mother along with her pet dog, Rocky. * Parental Substitute: Gloria is obsessed with courting Ryan because she sees him as the perfect male guardian figure in her life since she never grew up with a father.' * '''Smitten Teenage Girl: She has a crazy deep crush on Ryan Anderson, and even owns a diary where she writes her dreams that Ryan shows up in. In full detail.